


Nightmares

by MidnightStarDreams



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarDreams/pseuds/MidnightStarDreams
Summary: Gary doesn't sleep very well, especially as of late.Set during the three days after Avocato's death, when Little Cato was hidden in the air vents and Quinn and Gary were the only company the other had.





	Nightmares

Quinn dusted off the gray shirt she had found lying in one of the closets in the infirmary.  The ship was cool and quiet.  Gentle light from passing stars and nebulas filtered in through the windows.  Small lights lining the hallway allowed her to see as she passed through the vessel, finding the room she chose.  If there was anything to be thankful for on this adventure, it was the ability to have their own sleeping quarters.  Speaking of bedrooms, Gary slept only a few doors down from her.  The man had already gone to sleep earlier.  They hadn't spoken much in the past two days. The occasional glance and hello as they passed one another in the hallway. Or small talk at breakfast. Other than that, Gary was keeping much to himself.  She couldn't blame the guy either.  Losing a friend was difficult, especially in such a brutal way.  Somewhere on this ship Quinn knew there was a small orange Ventrexian climbing through the air vents.  No one had talked to Little Cato but the night before she could hear the little pawsteps the kid made as he climbed through the air ducts.

Sighing, the woman was about to walk through the door to her room before a cry reached her ears.  There was only so many people aboard this ship. Yet again, she heard another whimper.  Of course she had to check this out. Only a moment later did she realize the sound was emitting from the blonde's bedroom.

Quinn knew Gary could be a child sometimes, but he did not usually talk in his sleep. She wouldn't blame him if he had though. The man was only 30 years old and he had lost almost everyone he had every cared about. Plus, he had spent the past five years of his life living in isolation. The woman wondered how Gary actually still had a little bit of control, and hadn't completely lost it yet. He was a bit crazy, but not as much as a person that has dealt with the problems he has should be.

Surely he could handle this himself.  

A sniffle.

Quinn reached her right hand to the door, hoping HUE would allow her to enter.  This was breaking so many boundaries she put up between her and him, but he needed help.  They were the only two humans aboard the Galaxy One. Maybe getting a little closer wouldn't be a horrible idea...

Quinn shook her head. No, they had to keep going. No distractions.  Gary needed a good rest so he could function well in the morning. Alright, time to go.

The automatic doors slid open, causing a certain green alien's antennas to perk up.  This did not awake him though. Mooncake was nestled underneath Gary's human arm, sleeping peacefully.  The same could not be said for the other.

The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut, and his grip on Mooncake grew by the second although he didn't seem to mind.

"No-no..Mooncake..You can't die..." murmered Gary. He wrapped around Mooncake even more, pulling the creature closer. "I c-can't lose you too...I lost my dad..I lost Avocato..I lost Quinn..." he cried. Quinn watched a tear come out of his closed eyes. The man was asleep but clearly having a wild dream

.  
He lost me? She thought. I'm still very much alive.

  
"Mooncake..please.." Gary cried. Quinn looked down at her feet, then took in a deep breath. What she was about to do was taking an even _BIGGER_ step over the boundaries.

 

Quinn walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Mooncake quickly awoke and floated up to face Quinn, turning his head slightly in curiosity.

  
"Chookity?"

 

"Hey there Mooncake." said Quinn gently, resting a hand on his head. The green orb smiled, leaning into the touch and humming quietly.

  
"M-Mooncake? Mooncake!?" Gary's eyes shot open and he felt around in the spot where his green friend had just been on the bed. Panicking, Gary looked up to see Quinn and Mooncake watching him. His eyes widend and he began to blush.

 

"Oh um, Quinn, what are you doing in here?" he asked, trying to pretend he wasn't only wearing his underwear. He kept the blankets covering most of his body.

  
"I heard you crying, so I decided to come take a look. I'm sorry to invade on your privacy. But I was worried." she said. Gary looked at the floor, then back up at her.

  
"Is there something you want to get off your chest Gary?" she asked. He looked surprised by the question.

  
"No..."

  
"Gary."

  
"What makes you think that?" he asked, shrugging.

  
"I heard you crying about Mooncake." she replied.

  
"Ooohh" spoke Mooncake.

  
"I-I just have nightmares sometimes, okay? Sometimes I worry about losing him." Gary rubbed his arm awkwardly.

  
"Do you worry about losing the rest of us as well?" she asked.

  
"....Yes. All the time."

  
"Gary, don't worry yourself too much, okay? There's a lot going on and the stress will only make it worse. Don't let these things get to you." she smiled warmly, putting her hand on his arm.

  
"T-thanks Quinn..." he smiled shyly.

  
"Anytime. Now, I'll let you two get back to resting. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." she finished, before turning to head back out the door. Mooncake quickly repositioned himself underneath Gary's arm, snuggling up to the human. The sight was such a sweet one. Quinn took one last look before shutting the door. The two of them were inseparable.

  
"Goodnight, Gary. Goodnight Mooncake." she whispered, before shutting the door and retreating to her room to sleep off the night.

 

 

 


End file.
